bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Tahnok-Kal
Tahnok-Kal was the leader of the Bohrok-Kal squad. History Early Life Tahnok-Kal was at one point an Av-Matoran, and later transformed into a Tahnok. It was later exposed to a mutagenic substance, and the substance transformed it yet again, this time into a Bohrok-Kal. As a Bohrok-Kal, Tahnok-Kal was able to function without a Krana and think independently. It later went into a hibernation state until it could be called upon to complete its destiny of freeing the Bahrag Sisters. Mata Nui The Bohrok-Kal were summoned shortly after the Toa Mata imprisoned the Bahrag on the island of Mata Nui. It was Tahnok-Kal who suggested that the squad steal the Nuva Symbols. In the village of Ga-Koro, Tahnok-Kal used its electricity powers to incapacitate the guards, allowing it to steal Gali's Nuva Symbol. It was then tracked to the edge of Po-Wahi, where it met up with two other Bohrok-Kal. The Toa Nuva later intercepted the Kal, Tahnok-Kal asking the Toa where they could find the Bahrag, and the Toa responded by attacking them. Near the end of the battle, a combined blast from it, Kohrak-Kal, and Lehvak-Kal knocked the Toa out. Onua, Gali, and Pohatu later met up with Tahnok-Kal, at the entrance to the Bahrag's lair. Not wanting to move, Tahnok-Kal was forced to attack the Toa. It threw lightning bolts at the Toa, causing them to fall to the ground, and it left. However, before doing so, the Toa managed to notice that it was controlled by a Krana. Onua and Pohatu later found Tahnok-Kal, this time in the jungle, and with a polished boulder. Onua later got its attention, and when it fired lightning at Onua, Pohatu kicked the rock between Onua and the lightning blast, sending it back toward the Bohrok-Kal, as planned. The Bohrok was then deactivated when the Krana-Kal was removed. However, it then began to speak, saying to Onua and Pohatu that the Kal had already found the Bahrag. The Krana was then brought to Turaga Nokama, and, during this time, a Bohrok Va brought Tahnok-Kal a new Krana-Kal, allowing it to escape. Once inside the nest, the Bohrok-Kal were encountered by Exo-Toa, though they were easily ripped apart. As the Bohrok-Kal came incredibly close to completing their mission, Tahu tried using the Kanohi Vahi, allowing the Toa to try and grab their Krana, but they failed, as a shield was created around them as they were going to. Gali then had the idea of trying to use the connection the Toa Nuva had to their Nuva Symbols to feed their powers to the Bohrok-Kal. The idea worked, and sudden surge caused Tahnok-Kal to overload with the amount of power that coursed through it, which ran wild and electrically fused his moving parts together. Personality and Traits Fast and powerful, Tahnok-Kal usually acted as the leader of the Bohrok-Kal squad. Its reflexes were incredibly swift, making it appear short-tempered to those who see it in action. Some said that Tahnok-Kal was fast as the lightning it controlled. Powers and Equipment Tahnok-Kal controlled the forces of electricity via its power shield. The shield could use energy for defense, create cages of electricity, or fire lightning bolts at an opponent. Appearances *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: The Coming of the Kal'' *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia Volume 2'' Set Information *Tahnok-Kal was released in 2003. *Tahnok-Kal's set number was 8574 and had 40 pieces. *Tahnok-Kal's Electricity Shield insignia was on its forehead too. *The set contained a randomly picked Dark Gold (Bronze) Krana-Kal. fi:Tahnok-Kal Category:Bohrok Category:Bohrok-Kal Category:Lightning Category:2003 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Robots